


Impossible

by Lieju



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M, fixing T&J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to Vito la Déveine (Bad Luck Vito), since the album makes more sense like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

 

Spirou wondered if there really were two Fantasios, or if he had maybe drank a bit too much... He giggled at the idea a bit. Two Fanfans...

 

Although he really hoped at least one of them would stop pushing and pulling him around. He felt like he was going to be sick.

 

"I shee your depresshion is gone, to the." He stopped to wonder where it had gone, and ended with: "It's gone."

 

At least Fantasio felt better. Spirou was glad he had come up with this plan to get Fantasio and the girl... whatever was her name... together. Or he tried to convince himself he was. He had for some reason instinctively disliked the girl and how she had flirted with Fantasio. Hopefully this would alleviate the guilt he felt for mocking her chin...

 

Fantasio grinned and his smile made Spirou's heart skip a beat. "Depression?"

 

He shook Spirou again. "Why would I be depressed when life is smiling? We love each other! Life is beautiful!"

 

It felt like a rock had suddenly materialized in Spirou's stomach. "WHAT? You're... Hic! ... Getting married?"

 

He wasn't sure why he just felt like the beach under his feet had just opened into a chasm. This couldn't be real.

 

Fantasio waved his hand. "Are you kidding? She's here, I'm always off on some investigation! She adores her family and wants a million children! "

 

"I'm not sure if this is... Spirou stopped to gather his thoughts. "Love is important business. I mean, she'll think you love her, and won't she..?"

 

Had he not been so drunk he would have noticed the guilty look on Fanta's face.

 

"It's an impossible love - but it's something," Fantasio said.

 

"Yes, but..." Spirou felt like something was about to bubble to the surface. "If someone loves you, shouldn't you stay together with him?"

 

The redhead continued. "I mean, I don't even know if I'd be able to, to have something like that with a woman, who I just met. But saying it's impossible... That's..."

 

Spirou was trying to figure why that made him feel so horrible. Impossible. There was something about that word... He thought back to what the Captain had said.

 

Girls liked Fantasio. Fantasio who was so funny and nice. Why did he feel so horrible at that idea? Was he jealous?

 

"Er... so... Do you think I look like a clown?" he asked.

 

Fantasio stared at him. "You? No... Why?"

 

Spirou sighed. "Bah..." He guessed girls would just stop liking him, and felt a sense of loss. He had never had any interest in girls but that had just been because he hadn't met the right one yet. But now he was coming into a realization maybe he would never have a girl fall in love with him and no marriage or kids...

 

Fantasio interrupted his thoughts. "Nothing happened."

 

"Mwhut?"

 

"Nothing happened," Fantasio repeated. "I mean, I went there with the intention of... and I do like her, but I couldn't... Let's just say Spip got more action than I did."

 

Spirou gave a look to the smug squirrel.

 

"He reminded her of the pet cat she used to have," Fantasio explained.

 

Spirou stared at him. He was relieved. And on the other hand, he was such a horrible friend, for hoping Fantasio would be as miserable as he was. Although now that Spirou was thinking about it, getting a girlfriend and falling in love and marriage had always seemed more like some vague idea... A thing he'd have one day because that what was supposed to happen, right? But he was slowly realizing he hadn't really even thought of a specific girl in those ideas. Whenever he had thought of his future with a marriage and kids the image of a girl he'd be married to had been curiously absent.

 

Because there was no girl he could fall in love with.

 

It felt freeing realizing that. That it had been the idea of someone on his side he had found appealing. Someone who he could share his life with, someone funny and nice who made him happy-

And as he stared at Fantasio he was starting to realize-

 

Spirou wobbled a bit, reaching forward, and Fantasio caught him. Spirou took the chance to pull his face closer. And as far as first kisses went it wasn't a complete catastrophe, even if Spirou mostly missed his mouth. At least Fantasio was responding and kissing back.

 

Until he pushed him away. "Spirou..."

 

"Sorry." Spirou wasn't even certain what he wanted. Or if he could offer Fantasio any of those things he'd get from girls. But for a second there when he had just realized what it was he wanted it hadn't felt impossible...

 

The older man took his hand. "Spirou, I..." He frowned. "I think you should go to sleep. And then tomorrow, we should probably talk about this."

 

"Why not now?"

 

It felt like it had to be now, or he would never tell him these things. "I want to be with you. I dunno in what way, I want to touch you, and hug you and kissing was nice and I'm not sure but also I've never been as sure of anything in my life. You know?"

 

He was pulled into a hug. "I guess we should talk about this. But once you're sober. Once _I_ am sober, because I might tell you things that-"

 

Fantasio smiled. "But I think it's... It feels like a relief. Like it could really work."

 

Spirou returned his smile. "Like it's not impossible."

 


End file.
